Death God meets Flying Thunder God
by kyubishepard
Summary: What would happen if, while trying to create the Hirashin, thanks to inadvertently using the kyubi's chakra, Minato and Kushina accidently pull someone from a far away land through? A strawberry falls into the leaves.
1. Oops

Chapter 1: Oops…

'_Damn it Nidaime! Why'd you have to make this so damn complicated!?'_

These were the thoughts of one Namikaze Minato. A jounin of Konohagakure no Sato, he was one of the most respected shinobi in the village. At 17, he was already hailed as one of the fastest shinobi alive. Standing at 5ft8in tall, he had spiky blond hair with two bangs framing either side of his face, with bright blue eyes. His looks, coupled with his skills (he was considered a prodigy) made him a _very _desirable target for females, and to his dread, led him to gaining a veritable horde of fan girls.

Early in his career, Minato's skills gained the attention of Jiraiya the Toad Sage, a student of the Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen. Taking him on as an apprentice, the boys talent for fuinjutsu quickly became apparent. With this discovery, Minato started walking the path that led to becoming a seal master. So, doing some research, he stumbled upon the Nidaime Hokages notes, detailing an unfinished jutsu he had been working on prior to his demise, and decided to complete it.

Which led to his current predicament.

He could feel the… _tug _described in the notes, which meant at the very least he was on the right track, but nothing else was happening.

"Need some help?"

Turning around, Minato, smiled as he saw the face of his girlfriend of two years, Uzumaki Kushina. Hailing from the Uzumaki clan, both famed and feared for their use of both fuinjutsu and kenjustsu, Kushina was on the same level as Minato, though maybe not as well liked, many people seeing her as an 'outsider'. While as good as, if not better than him when it came to seals, her true talent was with her sword.

Kami she could make that blade dance.

Walking over to him, Minato explained what he was trying to do. Picking up one of his custom kunai, she inspected the seal on it, before giving that big Uzumaki grin she was known for.

"The seals _seem_ fine, maybe you're just not putting enough into it."

Minato could only sweat drop at her.

"I think it's probably a tad more complex than just adding more… 'Oomph'."

"No no no! Just watch!" She got ready to throw it, still grinning.

"kushi-chan I don't think-"

She threw it.

Now, what most didn't know was that Kushina was a jinchuriki (power of human sacrifice), a demon container, specifically for the Kyubi no Kitsune, strongest of the nine biju (tailed beast). While her seal was strong enough to block most, if not all, of the Kyubi's influence, what most people, even Kushina herself didn't realize was that all jinchuriki use small amounts of their biju's power whenever they use chakra, usually so miniscule that it was unnoticed. However, the prototype seal was able to pick it up. Now this unfinished fuinjustsu, mixed with demonic yokai, produced an… interesting effect.

Minato didn't feel the tug this time. He did however feel the shockwave that knocked him and Kushina on their asses. Groggily, he got up with a groan when suddenly an "Ow" was heard, making Minato agree. However he realized…

That wasn't Kushina.

Sharing a brief glance, they both turned to the voice to see an _orange_ haired figure rising. "Um…" Kushina began, only for the person to whip around, drawing his… _'Is that a giant meat cleaver?' _and point it at them. In that same instant, Minato had a custom tri-pronged kunai in each hand, and Kushina was ready to draw her blade. They stared each other down, blue and violet meeting brown. Thirty seconds later, Minato turned his head slowly towards Kushina who was sporting an extremely embarrassed and sheepish look, while she could only think of one thing…

"Oops"

Eloquent as always.


	2. Not even a surprise anymore

**AN: Sup, welcome to Chapter 2. I think the first chapter did well, so I'm continuing the story. I've read several stories where ichigo found himself in the Naruto verse, but never before the Kyubi shit happens. No one group will be horrendously over powered, strength and power level will depend on the individual, dates and ages may differ, nothing horrible. If you have tips or advice on how to better wright my characters, please feel free to offer. Keep in mind THIS IS MY FIRST STORY, you'll all forgive me if I can't make carbon copies of the characters. If you are curious, this is post-fullbring and post Quincy arcs. Now since I forgot last time…**

**Disclaimer – If anyone was confused, I, in fact, do**_** not **_**own Bleach or Naruto, Kishimoto and Tite Kobo do.**

Chapter 2: Not even a surprise anymore

It had been such a nice day too. The sun was shining, birds were singing, children playing, and – what's that portal looking thing?

Ah. It's a portal.

He was no stranger to various types of portals. Like the _**Senkeimon (World Penetration**_ _**Gate)**_ to Soul Society, or a _**Garganta (Throat/Black Cavity)**_to _**Hueco Mundo (Hollow World/Hollow Sphere)**_, or the tear that led to the Valley of Screams, or the Gates of Hell… to Hell…

Was it pulling him in?

… Yes it was.

Honestly, Kurosaki Ichigo wasn't even surprised anymore.

Ichigo didn't know what happened. One minute, he was walking down the street, now he was here, in a forest clearing. He retraced his steps; he woke up, threw his dad outside through the window, greeted his little sisters, assured Yuzu, and to a lesser degree Karin, that he'd be safe, (his siblings and friends now completely aware of soul society and all that entails), then left for training.

Since regaining his powers, he'd decided to up his game. He gained no knew abilities, but his appearance had experienced slight changes, mostly just black bands with white outlines around his wrists, ankles, torso, and around the back of his neck. _**Zangetsu (Slaying Moon),**_ his _**Zanpaktou (Soul Cutter Sword)**_, had changed a bit as well. It now actually had a more sword like appearance, as opposed to a giant knife, slightly more curved, and with a small bit of chain hanging off the end. Thinking on what he could and couldn't do, he, Kisuke, and Yoruichi had begun to plan his new regimen. _**Kido (Demon/Spirit Way)**_, he had neither talent for, nor an interest in, so they focused on the three other arts; _**Zanjutsu (Swordsmanship)**_, the way of the sword, _**Hakuda (White hits)**_, their hand-to-hand style, and _**Hoho (Step Method)**_, footwork and speed. Kisuke helped with his sword skills, trying to make a more defined style. Yoruichi assisted with his hand-to-hand kills and footwork, sometimes even dragging along a reluctant Soifon.

Reluctant though she may have been, she could never had said no to 'Yoruichi-Sama'. A few months in, Ichigo and Soifon had a much more amicable relationship, even being able to hold a conversation.

Anyway,

Once his training that day was complete he hopped back in his body, started making his way home, when suddenly a weird vortex opened up, and pulled him in.

Now, he was in a forest clearing, staring down two people. One, a spikey blonde haired man with blue eyes, the other a red haired, violet eyed women. After a few tense minutes of staring, "Who are you, and where the hell am I?" he asked harshly.

The blonde was the one who answered, "Okay, just relax, we put ours away, you put yours away?"

After a moment of thought, Ichigo complied slowly putting his blade on his back, watching the two before him do the same, noting the slight curiosity and interest in their eyes when they witnessed bandages wrap around the blade by themselves. Now with a more civil atmosphere present (though all present knew that the other two were ready for combat) the blonde started answering questions. "Alright, my name is Namikaze Minato, this is Uzumaki Kushina, and yourself?"

An answer accompanied by a scowl followed.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, and you still haven't told me where I am."

"You're in clearing just a few miles outside of Konohagakure no Sato."

"…Eh?"

"Konohagakure? Shinobi village in _**Hi no Kuni (Land of Fire)**_?"

"Never heard of it."

Kushina and Minato exchanged glances. Never heard of Hi no Kuni? How could he no-

Suddenly Minato's eyes widened.

'_We were dealing with a space-time based technique, not to mention it was unfinished, a prototype, theoretically, he might be from _very _far away.'_

Ichigo just watched the man think, before turning his attention to the women, who for some reason refused to meet his eye, nor had she said anything. Turning back, he addressed the blonde man, "Look, I don't suppose if I asked for directions to Karakura Town, you could point me in the right direction?" he asked hopefully.

Unfortunately, all he received was a blank look from Kushina, coupled with a sigh from Minato. "Yeah, not from around here. Look why don't you come back with us? You can talk to the Hokage, explain the situation, and maybe we can work something out. What do you say?"

'_Should I? I don't know these people…' _**'Go with them.'**

'_Old man? Thank Kami you're here. Actually now that I think about it, how do I have you out? I'm in my physical body.'_

'**I am unaware myself, which is why I say to go with them. I sense no ill will from them, and they may provide answers, perhaps a way back. Sometimes risks must be taken to accomplish a goal.**

'_Fair enough.' _"Alright, lead the way."

Minato just smiled, happy they avoided a confrontation. "Follow me."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The three began making their way back, Ichigo noticing how beautiful their surroundings were. The walk back was slightly awkward, mostly due to Kushina stealing glances at Ichigo several times, but for the most part, the walk was fine, each companion with their own thoughts.

'_They were both ready to fight me, hell their still ready, they hide it, but they move and feel like Yoruichi and Soifon.' _**'Perhaps they have been trained in the same fashion.' **_'Maybe.' __**'You know, you could always just fight them and find out.' **__'Oh joy, you're here too.' __**'Can't get rid of me king!'**_

'_He's quick, drew his sword the moment he heard us. Held it pretty lightly too, despite its massive size. No doubt has a lot of experience with it, that tells me he's strong, though I get the sense his speed can't be overlooked. Sigh… just who have we dragged here?'_

Kushina's thoughts, meanwhile…

'_Baka, stupid, moron, idiot, stupid, dumb, stupid, idiot, moron, bakabakaBAKABAKA! How could I have done something so stupid!? I'm an Uzumaki for Kami's sake, I should know better.'_

Kushina had forgotten the most important rule when using fuinjutsu. When messing with seals, **STOP IMMEDIATELY! **You do _NOT _mess with seals, you carefully, and meticulously work on it with patience and extreme caution. In here rush to help Minato, she tossed that aside, and now, someone had been wrenched from their home. She eyed him guiltily. _'I hope we can get him home.'_

Eventually, they made it to the village, where Ichigo widened his eyes a bit at the walls and massive gate. "That's impressive." As they made their way through it, he noticed how peaceful it was, though he noticed people dressed like Minato and Kushina, maybe with some variations. Suddenly, however a slight rumbling was felt, getting worse with each passing moment. Turning to them, he was about to voice his confusion, but stopped when he noticed Kushina's pale face, and Minato's horrified look. Immediately they grabbed him. "Hey! What're you-""JUST SHUT UP AND HIDE!"

They threw him inside a barrel, Minato hopping in the one beside him, and Kushina crouching behind them. Not a moment too soon, for then, _they_ appeared.

"MINATO-KUUUUUUN!"

"I'M COMEING LOVE!"

"WHERE ARE YOU MY SWEET!?"

"GIVE ME YOUR CHILD!"

After a few minutes of stampeding, the… the _horde_ reached an apparently safe enough distance for the three to reemerge. Before Ichigo could comment, Minato turned to him. "Fan girls. Just… Just _don't."_ Ichigo just nodded, he wouldn't say it, but that was terrifying.

Eventually, they made it to the tower in the center of the village, where Ichigo assumed this _Hokage_ person was. After they entered, they waited to see if the Hokage could see them. Minato put his hand his on Ichigo's shoulder. "Don't worry, we'll figure this out."

After a moment, Ichigo just gave a small smile.

"Excuse me?" They turned to see the Hokage's assistant had returned. "He's free and can see you now."

Minato smiled, (causing her to blush, and for Minato to unfortunately create another fan girl) and said thanks. He entered, followed by Kushina and Ichigo, unaware how his life just changed. Still, Ichigo was used to life changing events by this point.

Honestly, it wasn't even a surprise anymore.


	3. Making new friends

**AN: Thanks for the reviews, and the suggestions. The advice will help. And for those who noticed, yes I did mean **_**pre**_** Quincy, thanks for pointing that out. Now onward, and keep reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Naruto or Bleach**

Chapter 3: Making new friends

Following Minato and Kushina into the room, Ichigo took a look around. It was a plain circular room, a desk occupied the far wall, which bore several windows overlooking the village, a book shelf against one wall, and three paintings hanging on the other on.

The first was of a tall man with waist length black hair and dark eyes. He wore red samurai style armor with a black body suit underneath. He had a happy and content smile on his face. The plaque under the picture read Senju Hashirama, Shodaime Hokage.

The second was of a fair skinned man with shaggy white hair and red eyes. Like the first man, he wore armor, however whereas the first man's was red, his was blue with a white fur collar. On his face were three red markings, two under his eyes, and one on his chin. He had a stoic look on his face, giving Ichigo the impression that he took things far more seriously than the first man. His plaque read Senju Tobirama, Nidaime Hokage.

The final picture was of a man shorter than the first two. He had spikey brown hair and a goatee. Unlike the former two, he didn't wear the same heavy armor, instead wearing just a black jumpsuit with mesh segments on the ends of the limbs, as well as a green gauntlet on his right forearm. He bore the same expression as the first man, with his plaque reading, Sarutobi Hiruzen, Sandaime Hokage.

"Hokage-sama"

"Sup, Jiji"

Noticing the greetings from Minato and Kushina, Ichigo looked around for the one they were speaking to. Looking around, he noticed movement behind what was a titanic amount of paperwork. _'Guess the taicho's aren't the only ones with that problem.' _From behind the desk came the same man in the third picture, if not a bit older.

Looking at him, Ichigo couldn't help but have the same feeling as if he were before the Sotaicho. That the man in front of him could rip him apart, though admittedly, this guy didn't seem as serious.

Seeing them, the man let a smile grace his face. "Ah, Kushina-chan, Minato-kun, good to see you both. What brings you here today, am I correct in presuming it has to do with your friend there?" Looking at Kushina and thinking that that she would be too embarrassed to say anything, Minato decided to take the floor.

"You are correct Hokage-Sama. This is Kurosaki Ichigo, and he was brought here by an… accident." Sarutobi's only response was a raised eyebrow. Taking a deep breath, Minato began to recount the tale of Ichigo's arrival, leaving out that it was technically Kushina who brought him through. He didn't want her getting in trouble.

Sarutobi sat there listening to one of his jounin speak. Now, to anyone else, the things Minato was saying would be considered inconceivable. Using an experimental technique and suddenly a weird orange haired man shows up? It sounded ludicrous. However, _he _was Sarutobi Hiruzen, the Sandaime Hokage, _The Professor, _and the _Kami no Shinobi._ He has seen some very strange techniques in his life. Especially during the last two wars. For Kami's sake, his own sensei made a technique to revive the dead. So, Minatoaccidently doing something that could be described as a summoning gone wrong was not inconceivable.

Still, he was a shinobi, a damned good one too. Despite two of his best jounin vouching for the orange haired stranger, he couldn't discount the possibility of him being an enemy who would, at the very least, take advantage of the situation.

"Interesting. And what about you… Kurasaki-san, was it? Can you tell me what you were doing?" Sarutobi asked lightly, concealing his suspicion of the unknown man.

Ichigo just looked at the man for a moment before answering. "Nothing much really. I was just on my way home, when some kind of portal opened in front of me and pulled me in." "Just like that? There was nothing else happening on your end?"

"Nope. Pretty normal day." _'I doubt they'd believe me if I said I was training in my Shinigami abilities. Probably best if I keep quiet about it.' _**'Wise. Best to keep most to yourself until such a time as it is absolutely required to reveal the needed information. Though he can no doubt tell that you are keeping secrets. Couple that with the fact that these people seem cautious by their very nature, he will be watching you. Tread carefully Ichigo. I sense this man is not one to make an enemy out of.'**

'_Yeah, I caught that. He gives me the same vibe as the Sotaicho, as if…'_

'_**As if he could beat you to death with your own skull in the time it takes you to realize that he moved? Yeah, that feeling's there…. FIGHT HIM NOW! IT'LL BE AWESOME!'**_

'_Yeah… I'm gonna _not _do that. I enjoy living, it's pleasant. …Most of the time.'_

Sarutobi just narrowed his eyes. The boy was hiding something, but as of yet he hadn't done anything threatening towards Konoha, so for now, he would just watch. Turning to Minato, he continued with the conversation. "Minato-kun, do you think you can send him back to his home?" Minato just shifted his feet, looking at the man he and Kushina had accidently pulled from they didn't know where. "Hokage-sama we- I don't even know how he got here. I don't know what was different about the event that pulled him through than all my other attempts. I promise you both, Hokage-sama, Ichigo-san, that I'll do everything I can, but recreating an accident…"

"Sooo, you're saying I'm stuck here for days, weeks, possibly years, until you can find a way?" Ichigo continued for him with a dry look. Minato quickly tried to reassure him. "Don't worry, I know it _can _be done. Obviously it can, I mean you're here, so it _has _happened. It's just a matter of recreating the event. That's the tricky part."

Sarutobi leaned forward with a contemplative look. "If that's the case, then we'll have to find you some lodgings for your stay. If you give me some time, I'm sure that I can fi-" "Oh, old man!" Sarutobi raised his eyebrows a bit. _'I almost forgot she was here' _"Yes, Kushina-chan?" Kushina smiled when he acknowledged her. "There are some empty apartments at the complex where I stay. He can use one of those. I'll also be able to show him around, and help him out while he's in the village. That'll work, right?" She asked hopefully, ignoring Ichigo's inquisitive look. While this suggestion was legitimate, her real reason, was that she wanted to make it up to the new arrival, since it was her fault he was here.

The Sandaime just looked at her curiously. She was a little _too_ eager for this to just be a whim. It almost sounded like this was personal to her. Sarutobi didn't know why she felt this way, but he saw nothing wrong with allowing her to help the boy. "If I allow this, then I'm making him your responsibility, you understand?"

Kushina simply smiled and gave a mock salute. "You got it." Now turning to Ichigo, she addressed him, "Since we'll be helping you out, we should get to know each other better. Did you eat before coming here?" Seeing a negative she continued. "Perfect, then we can grab a bite at Ichirakus! You'll love it, it's got the best Ramen ever, you'll never find a better place." Ichigo, seeing her excitement, quirked an eyebrow. "You seem very hyped for something as simple as ramen."

Suddenly, it was cold. He felt like the end of his life was close at hand, like if he didn't chose his next words very carefully, his existence would cease. Looking around, he saw that the feeling was coming from Kushina. But she was… different. There was a dangerous look in her eye, and her hair was doing this weird movement thing, and was split into nine pieces, almost like tails, waving in the air. Narrowing her eyes, she just asked "Why, do you have a _problem _with Ramen?" Paling, Ichigo just vigorously shook his head, as the Hokage and Minato looked on in amusement and sympathy. "No! No, ra-ramen is great! L-l-l-lets go."

Returning to normal, Kushina just gave a massive smile, and started leading the way. Ichigo, following behind, tried to calm down.

'**Ichigo'**

'_Yea?'_

'…**Don't **_**ever**_** make her do that again'**

'…_Okay'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Walking through the village with Minato and Kushina, Ichigo couldn't help but be awed by what he was seeing. Not because it was so extravagant or incredible, he'd seen things far more impressive, it was more along the lines that everything was weird. It was like a strange mix of the old and modern. Not to mention he just passed a convenience store, situated right beside a _weapons shop._ That was just weird.

Looking to the side, he noticed Kushina's eyes on him, with an inquisitive look to them. She seemed… confused about something. A little unnerved, Ichigo voiced his concerns. "Is there something I can help you with?" Kushina turned away but still answered. "Sorry, it's just, you haven't commented on my hair. _Everyone_ comments on my hair."

Ichigo just raised an eyebrow. "You're asking me, a guy with orange hair, why I haven't made a remark about your red hair?" Kushina responded with a small smile. "Point." However what he said next nearly caused her to trip over herself. "Besides, I've met someone with hair like that before." Suddenly Kushina grabbed him by the collar of his clothes and brought him right in front of her while shooting off questions. "You have!? Where!? When!? The name! What was their name!? TELL ME THEIR NAME!" Caught completely off guard Ichigo was just barely able to stutter out "A-abarai Renji." 

Visibly deflating, Kushina just repeated him, "Abarai? You're sure? Damn it." Continuing onward to the ramen stand, Minato just put his arm around her with a supportive smile. Looking back and seeing their guest's confusion, he just mouthed 'later' to him. Seeing that this was clearly a sore subject for the red head, Ichigo just shelved it for now. The rest of the walk was spent in silence….

Until a loud, boisterous voice called out to them "YOOO Kushina!" Looking over they saw three people approaching. The first was the one who called out, a women with untamed, wild brown hair, slanted eyes, and red markings on her cheeks. The second was a women with long raven hair and onyx eyes. The final person was a man with long brown hair and strange white eyes. Immediately Kushina's mood did a 180 and she rushed to the one who called out. "Tsume –chan! You're back! I was worried when you and Hitomi-chan went on that mission without me." Tsume just grinned and reassured her. "You know we can handle ourselves. Hitomi had to get back to the compound. Said something about the elders bitching again. Never mind that though, who's your new friend?" She asked while eyeing Ichigo. _'I smell an alpha.' _

"Oh right. Guys, this is Kurosaki Ichigo. He's a new friend who's kinda… stuck here right now. So, we're gonna help him out. Ichigo, meet Inuzuka Tsume, Uchiha Mikoto, and Hyuga Hizashi." Tsume gave a mock salute, Hizashi smiled and shook his hand. "Pleasure to meet here Ichigo-san." Mikoto gave a mall bow and looked at him with kind eyes. "It's very nice to meet you Ichigo-san. If you really are stuck here, I'd be happy to help as well." Ichigo smiled as well. "It would be appreciated Mikoto-san."

After the greetings, Tsume took charge of the conversation. "So, you guys eaten yet?" Kushina shook her head. "We were just on our way." "Perfect. We'll join you then. Gives us a chance to get to know our new friend." And with that, the now six people continued their walk to get their ramen. Looking at Tsume, Ichigo couldn't help but be reminded of Kukaku back in the soul society. Smiling, he couldn't help but think that he was in good hands. He was sure he'd meet more people during his stay in Konoha, he just hoped that he's be able to meet them as friends.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Okay that's it. Not sure how I feel about this one. Please, give me advice, hints, tips, tricks and more. For those who wonder, we will not be seeing anyone else from the bleach universe in a good long while. Before I go, a question. I don't know if others have asked this, but this confuses me.**

**Aizen. He betrays soul society, cornered by captains, monologues, changes his look slightly yet at the same time makes a significant difference, makes miraculous getaway. Here's my question; was the hair gel ready in his hand the whole time? Was his hair just that greasy? **_**Or **_**did he use his Zanpaktou to make it just appear as if he slicked his hair, until such a time that he actually could slick his hair back? Cause hair doesn't just slick back like that. It doesn't work. I tried, I just looked foolish.**

**Let me know your thoughts. **


End file.
